1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for opening security packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for easily opening security packages such as those used to prevent theft of audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, video games, or other small recorded media which are easily stolen from a retail outlet. Specifically, the present invention relates to a universal opener capable of opening a variety of security packages of different constructions for securably displaying audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, video games, and other small recorded media so as to prevent theft thereof.
2. Background Information
In recent years, the demand by consumers for new recorded media has been phenomenal. Specifically, record discs and 8-track tapes of previous generations have been replaced by much smaller audio cassettes and compact discs that possess significantly better sound quality. In addition, today's overall demand for recorded media and specifically audio cassettes and compact discs has far surpassed the demands for recorded media in the past. Furthermore, video cassettes and video game cartridges have also become increasingly popular. Thus, all of these new forms of recorded media have been very successful in the marketplace.
However, along with this success in the marketplace comes shoplifting and other forms of theft. The small size of these newer forms of recorded media has added significantly to the risk of theft. Specifically, compact discs are very thin while audio cassettes and video game cartridges are very small, and as a result all of these are susceptible to unauthorized removal, particularly since they can easily fit in a in a coat pocket or other hidden area within or under a clothing article or in a purse or shopping bag. For these reasons there has been a need to secure small and relatively expensive audio and video recorded media within security packages so as to inhibit shoplifting and other theft. Numerous devices have been invented for this purpose such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,188, 5,460,266, 5,205,401, 5,390,515, D333,563, 5,221,283,4,760,914, and 4,865,190. Each of these security packages has been ideally suited for this purpose. In addition, many are reusable and have proven to be a very effective and inexpensive way of preventing theft of various recorded media including audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, and video game cartridges.
However, in the past each security device has required its own separate unlocking mechanism, typically embodied as some form of key. Therefore, even if all of the same security packages are used for alike recorded media, a recorded media store would still have several varying security packages based upon its sales of audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, video game cartridges, and other recorded media and therefore would at a minimum have several keys.
It has also been found that often these key elements are susceptible to breakage. It was also found that some were difficult to use.
In response, other security packages were developed which used more substantial openers rather than keys such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,244 and 5,255,543. These openers are typically slightly more bulky which prevented each from being lost or stolen because of their size. Each of these openers can also be conveniently placed near the checkout counter so as to unlock the specific security packages they were designed for.
However, prior art keys and openers were typically each designed and configured so as to be capable of opening only one specific type of security package. Therefore, it was still a requirement to have multiple keys or openers available for clerks throughout the store and at the checkout counters so as to provide access to all of the various recorded media stored in the various security packages. A need therefore exists for a universal key or opener that is capable of opening various types of security packages for a wide array of different recorded media including audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, video game cartridges, and other recorded media.
Furthermore, many of these openers are conveniently positioned adjacent the checkout area of the stores. However, often not all the checkout counters are active. Therefore, these openers must either be left unattended or removed from publicly accessible spaces.
A need thus exists for an opener that may be left out and in some embodiments secured to a checkout counter without the concern of the opener being left unattended. Specifically, a need exists to be able to deactivate or lock the opener.